


Imaginary Boyfriend (podfic)

by cookiemom6067



Category: The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 19:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10703568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cookiemom6067/pseuds/cookiemom6067
Summary: For just $24.99, the man of your dreams can be yours.





	Imaginary Boyfriend (podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Imaginary Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3201467) by [kisahawklin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin). 



[](https://postimg.org/image/oga2yqn5b/)  
Download from [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/pro/dl/65f1jc)

**Author's Note:**

> A scramble entry for the 2017 Ante-up Losers Fanworks Exchange 
> 
> Come visit me on [Tumblr](http://cookiemom6067.tumblr.com)!


End file.
